


Foreign

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: After the success of the handful of ‘exchange students’ Marnie led around the local high school and the night at the fair, teens now had the choice to attend normal high school in the mortal world or to attend high school in Halloweentown. It’s a crowning achievement for Marnie as her family cheers when the letter arrives, explaining all the details. She’s brought the worlds together.Until she gets a call of a fight at the high school. They ask for her specifically to come down.
Kudos: 1





	Foreign

After the success of the handful of ‘exchange students’ Marnie led around the local high school and the night at the fair, teens now had the choice to attend normal high school in the mortal world or to attend high school in Halloweentown. It’s a crowning achievement for Marnie as her family cheers when the letter arrives, explaining all the details. She’s brought the worlds together.

Until she gets a call of a fight at the high school. They ask for her specifically to come down.

\--

\--

His name is Tim. He used to be shy and quiet, a good student according to his teachers. The past two years, he’s barley said a handful of words to any of his peers.  
So why today, of all days, did the junior choose to address a group of students arriving from Halloweentown as ‘freaks’?

He’s sitting in the hallway when she steps out of the principal’s office, on a chair usually designated for trouble makers and graffiti artists. His shoulders hunched, his expression unreadable. It’s not his fault he and that warlock started throwing fists, trying to see who would stop first. The other boy started it, but he was punished.

How fair was that?

“Hey,” Marnie gives him her best smile and crouches beside him. “Wanna talk about what you said?”

He glances at her and sighs. “This was your project, right? Crossing worlds?”

“It wasn’t meant to become this big.” She admits.

“Well it is. And now we have to deal with those-”

“For your information, I am one of those ‘freaks’.” Marnie doesn’t mean to be sharp. She just figured that by now, everyone had gotten used to sharing their worlds and cultures with each other. “I’m a witch, from a family of witches. And we’re not ‘freaks’, Tim. We’re just a little different sometimes. Our magic, our appearances. But if you look, you’ll find that in personality, we’re just like any other mortal.”

Tim looked thoughtful. “Guess I’d feel the same about any one else sharing their culture, huh?”

“Think of it as foreign exchange students. Only France doesn’t have goblins and trolls.” She smiled and he smiled too.


End file.
